


他们从战争中诞生

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, post WWII AU, 三个故事, 两代人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 最开始只是当作某篇沙漏文的一个章节来写。故事梗概是：亨德森是一位风光摄影师，以前他也拍人像，但自从他的伴侣在一场事故中丧生后，就再也没拍过人像了。乔丹在一次旅行途中遇到了TAA和罗伯逊，他们让亨德森想到了以前亚当还活着的时候两人的时光。于是亨德森拍下了那对青年情侣的照片。而照片中出现了一个红衣男子——萨拉赫。本来只想写几千字算了，但是写着写着就完全脱离了我最初的想法，故事已经完完全全变了个模样。然后我想到了以前看过的一部迷你剧《橘衫男子》，两代人的故事。于是这个哼花的故事被我独立了出来。这篇《他们从战争中诞生》包含了我的一些有关于同妻的一些想法，故事里多少包含了《谁先爱上他的》这部台湾电影的影子。在写到老乔丹和拉拉那中尉的时候，我不希望有过多的对两人之间的感情的描写，他们俩如那个年代的绝大部人一样娶妻生子，也有一个相对稳定幸福的家庭。等到两人意识到自己对对方可能存在爱意的时候，一切都晚了。所以是谁先爱上谁的？他们的孙辈却可以自由地做自己，尽管我给乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森，还有亚当·大卫·拉拉那安排了一个不那么美好的开头。至于马蒂厄·德比希和奥利维尔·吉鲁，其实最开始德比希的角色本来安排给了艾登·阿扎尔的，但是一张GIF图让我彻底倒向了这对冷门到了极点的CP。很抱歉，阿扎尔。我发现我对哼花有些过于偏心了。
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Mathieu Debuchy/Olivier Giroud, hint of Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	他们从战争中诞生

拉拉那中尉在被调到诺曼底的第五天就受了重伤，一颗流弹击中了他的脑袋，也许是上帝的眷顾，子弹击穿了中尉的脑袋却没有伤到任何的大血管和脑组织，那时候他手中紧紧握住的除了一把步枪，还有就是一支镀金的十字架。中尉在病床上昏迷了很长一段时间，等到他醒来的时候，临时病房外的苹果树已经开满了白花，花瓣如雪一样徐徐飘落，离开伦敦的那天正是个下雪的冬日。真美啊，中尉侧着脑袋望着窗外，心想。据旁人说，这所战区病院原是一名贵族的乡村别墅。大革命时期，当时的男爵投身雅各宾党人，雾月政变又转而支持波拿巴·拿破仑，而后又率领一众附庸推举他称帝，波旁王室复辟时期又摇身一变成了坚定的保皇党，而共和国时期，这座乡村别墅的屋顶上又升起了自由平等博爱的三色旗。等到这个家族的最后一名后裔——奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵丧命于维希政府的枪下，男爵的情人——弗勒坦的马蒂厄·德比希爵士将这座别墅赠予了联军。

病房里安静至极，安静到花瓣落地的声音都能听见。中尉看见窗外一名男子在花雨中摆弄着相机，相机镜头对准了自己。他勉强撑起一丝微笑，镁光灯刺眼的闪光消失后，男子和相机也不见了。中尉怀疑刚才只是自己的幻觉，他觉得花瓣模糊了他的视线。渐渐的，中尉发觉自己的视力越来越差，那颗子弹到底是伤到了大脑。中尉彻底失明之后的某天，他收到了一封信，信封里面没有信纸，只有一张照片。送信的朋友告诉拉拉那中尉，照片拍下了一个躺在病床上的男人，他望着窗外，四周飘着花瓣，男人神色安逸宁静，面带微笑。照片的背面留着名字：

**乔丹·亨德森**

*

乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森喜欢摄影，这也许是受到了他的爷爷的影响，乔丹即是用他爷爷的名字命名的。他八岁的生日礼物是一台傻瓜相机，那是爷爷的挚友拉拉那中尉送给他的，彼时爷爷还经营着照相馆，一楼是化妆间、摄影棚和杂物间，二楼是爷爷的卧室和暗房，三楼是客房。拉拉那中尉是个盲人，他住在伯恩茅斯，每年夏天约莫有两个星期左右的时间会来桑德兰避暑，每次都会住在三楼的客房。爷爷工作闲暇的时候，他和拉拉那中尉两人会驾车去利物浦，去曼彻斯特，或是南方的海滨，去北方的高地。有时他们俩会带上乔丹，拉拉那中尉的孙子偶尔也会同行。八岁那年的夏天，乔丹认识了大他两岁的亚当·大卫·拉拉那。那个棕发男孩的南方口音丝毫没有桑德兰男孩的北方口音来得硬气，声音绵绵软软，听起来像南方的沙滩一样。尽管他从没有去过伯恩茅斯，更没去过英格兰南部的沙滩，所有的类比全是乔丹的想象。他喜欢亚当的口音，亚当的腔调很特别，除了亚当的爷爷——拉拉那中尉以外，他从没在其他人嘴里听到过这个口音，并且乔丹私底下觉得亚当说话时带着某种贵族腔调。像个王子一样，乔丹心想。

“乔丹！”

他听到亚当用自己喜欢的那个口音喊出了自己的名字。此时亚当已经跑上了坡顶，周围的原野开满了白色的小碎花，星星点点。乔丹举起相机，对准了亚当，取景框的方寸间，白色的小碎花，绿草，还有亚当。风鼓动着亚当脖子上系着的丝巾和他额前略带金色的碎发。他在微笑，乔丹心想，他在冲我微笑。乔丹按下快门。

那夜他们宿在山坡另一侧，中尉和爷爷一顶帐篷，乔丹和亚当一顶。夜晚寂静晦暗，远处乡村小屋点亮着夜里零星的灯火，乔丹闻到了一丝硝烟的味道，随后他闻到了浓重的血腥味，猛烈的爆炸声突然在乔丹的耳边激起，他一个激灵，左脚踢中了熟睡中的亚当。“怎么了？”那个大他两岁的男孩半梦半醒地呢喃道。“我刚刚做了个噩梦。”乔丹睁大了双眼，天空已经发白，透过帐篷，阳光呈现出温和的蓝色。“我梦到打仗，有人死了，那些人流了很多血。而我受伤了。”

*

老乔丹听说过屋主的故事，但是他从未见到过奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵以及马蒂厄·德比希爵士的照片或是肖像画，这间病院丝毫没有留下法国贵族恣意的气息——除了后院。乔丹来到后院。那是下雪了吗？他以为自己眼前出现了幻觉，等到回过神，定睛一看，乔丹才发现空中飘落的不是雪，是花瓣，雪白的花瓣，梨花，还是苹果花？庭院里悠然飘散着清香，不似雪，干净纯洁到无臭无味。几年前，或许也是在这样一个微寒的春日，在这个花瓣飘飞的庭院，男爵歇在树下，德比希爵士枕在男爵的腿上轻声念着爱伦·坡的《致海伦》。是谁种下了庭院里的第一颗树？马蒂厄停止了颂诗，一边问道，一边拂去了男爵肩上的落花。

病房里，拉拉那中尉依然处于昏迷状态。医生昨日告诉乔丹，如果中尉还是没能清醒过来，那么他将被送回伯恩茅斯。乔丹有些失落，他还从没有给中尉拍过一张照片，而现在中尉昏迷在床，每次乔丹询问当值的医生，拉拉那中尉什么时候能醒来，他得到的也总是一成不变的答案——“很抱歉，我不知道”。

那个冬天乔丹跟随着士兵们去往前线，拍摄，还是拍摄，以及拍摄间隙躲好呼啸着掠过身边的流弹。乔丹看见盟军战士一个接着一个倒下，硝烟味掩盖了血腥味，枪炮声遮蔽了伤者痛苦的哀嚎。每一场冲突结束后乔丹会随着伤员回到这间临时病院，他将胶卷托人捎回国内，数日的整顿后，再继续跟着下一批士兵上前线。后来老乔丹给小乔丹讲起那段日子，他说他尽管没有端着枪，但是他在以自己的方式打仗。小乔丹问为什么战争结束后爷爷辞去了报社的工作。乔丹说，他已经不想再见到任何战争了。那时乔丹一直带着两台照相机，一台用于战争拍摄，另一台用于私人摄影。

日子一天天过去，春天也悄然来临，临时病院再也听不到远处的枪声炮声。即便是在战争期间，法国乡野的春天依旧不改她的清新和浪漫，乔丹听到鸟鸣，空气中刺鼻的火药味沉没在了泥土的芳香里，朦胧细雨给吉鲁男爵的家宅添上了一层莫奈的色彩。空气还有一些冷冽，不过天气晴好的时候，阳光能稍微带来暖意，那群尚能自由活动的兵士便会在那时候来到庭院，或是踢球，或是闲聊。米尔纳中士又提起了他留在家乡的未婚妻。“等战争结束，安迪，回到利兹，我就娶了她。”中士告诉身旁的罗伯逊下士。

“看这边，杰米。”乔丹喊道。镁光灯闪过前的一瞬间，中士亮出了他的大牙，下士一把将胳膊搭在了米尔纳中士的肩膀上。

“回去了记得洗两份啊。”苏格兰人说。

私人相机拍出的照片，属于他自己，也属于自己的战友们。

乔丹走到后院，窗边的病床上躺着昏迷不醒的拉拉那中尉。大概马上就可以离开这个鬼地方了吧，乔丹心想。他摆好相机，镜头对准了病房内的中尉。他按下了快门，那一刻，乔丹似乎看见拉拉那中尉正对着他微笑。第二天一早，乔丹收到了回国的电报。那么拉拉纳中尉呢？乔丹问道。他会留下来，医生回答。

*

乔丹翻开爷爷留下的相册，最开始的照片都拍摄于一栋临时病院，照片里的那些人也多是伤员。乔丹看见一个士兵冲着摄像师咧嘴大笑而身旁的战友正搂着他的脖子；在另一张照片里，三名法国军人蹲坐在病院的石墙下，一名英国士兵给他们递过打火机；一个美国佬英气逼人站在一辆虎式坦克旁边，左臂搭在履带上，那辆坦克是他的战利品。爷爷留下来的照片拼接起来组成了二战的一部分，在诺曼底，在奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵的乡村别墅。战后，戴高乐将军那栋乡村别墅交还给了德比希爵士，爵士把他送给了当地政府，现在别墅成了一间战争纪念馆，如同千千万万间战争纪念馆一样，这栋曾经辉煌的建筑将会被人遗忘。临时病院的最后一张照片，拍摄于飘满落花的庭院里，照片中的男子是拉拉那中尉，他正冲着镜头微笑，脸上没有丝毫力气。

“早上好，乔丹。”身旁的盲人模特醒过来了。

“早上好。”乔丹望着那人的眼睛，没有发现丝毫异样，或许是因为失明的缘故，乔丹觉得他的眼神看上去更为悠远。但也仅仅是空洞。

模特的一只手探到了相册。“这么早就在读书吗？”

“在看照片，”乔丹说，“我爷爷留给我的。”

“是些什么样的照片？”

“你不是看不见吗？”乔丹反问。

“你可以说给我听。”

“呃……士兵，爷爷在二战期间拍摄的一些士兵，有盟军的、德国战俘的、法国人和英国人，还有些士兵我不认识他们军服的标志。”

“然后呢？”盲人模特摸索着枕在了乔丹肩膀上。

然后又是一张拉拉纳中尉的照片，拍摄于摄影棚，照片里的中尉站姿笔挺，拄着手杖。“然后是爷爷和奶奶，他们的结婚照，一些小孩的照片，应该是我爸爸和我的几个姑姑，还有就是……”乔丹再一次看到了拉拉那中尉，尽管只是背影，不过乔丹了认出来——拉拉纳中尉拄着手杖，他站在海边一块凸出的岩石上，嵌入了海洋和天际的一线阳光。

“还有一些……是他和‘某个’朋友的照片。”

乔丹匆匆翻着相册。然后是爷爷和中尉在利物浦，爷爷和中尉在伦敦，爷爷和中尉在丹吉尔，爷爷和中尉在撒哈拉沙漠，爷爷和中尉在吉萨，爷爷和中尉在麦加，爷爷和中尉在吉尔吉特与巴尔蒂斯坦……直到最后一张照片，爷爷和中尉回到了桑德兰。

“某个朋友？”

他看出了什么吗？乔丹心想。有那么一瞬间，乔丹觉得盲人模特的目盲只是谎言，其实他看得见，他什么都看得见，他看见了爷爷和中尉的照片，于是他知道了些什么。但是他是盲人啊，乔丹转念一想，他是盲人啊。

一个盲人看见了全部。

相册联结了逝者与生者。乔丹翻回到相册开头诺曼底的部分，识人这项技能似乎已经刻在了爷爷和他作为摄影师的基因里，而除去那些乔丹早已认识的摄影界和报界人士，记忆中的那群老人，乔丹找到了他们在照片里对应的面孔，只是照片里的人少了些白发和皱纹。乔丹似乎是在努力寻找些什么，然后否定自己心中一直存在的疑惑，而徒劳的努力让乔丹更为迫切，他第二次看到了那张拉拉那中尉的照片。中尉并没有参加爷爷的葬礼，他的孙子亚当·大卫·拉拉那代为到场。乔丹再次翻回到相册开头诺曼底的部分，接着寻找，但是结果依旧，在那群战友之间他没有找到拉拉那中尉的身影，中尉在诺曼底的唯一一张照片单独占据了相册的一页，在那张照片里，相机背后的人是爷爷，中尉脸上的微笑也是只给爷爷一个人的。无论是相册，还是葬礼，中尉永远是某个孤独的存在，永远只有他和爷爷两人，而从未出现过第三者。

“他的情人吗？”盲人打趣地模特问道。

“不是！”

乔丹不知道自己为何要否定，他甚至没有思考这个问题的含义，但是对于此问题，以及类似问题的答案，已经在他的脑海中预演了千万遍。“不是的！”乔丹重复道，“他只是我爷爷的一位朋友而已。”否定。 “一位朋友而已。”乔丹说。

*

送走了那天下午最后一名客人后，乔丹回到工作间，暗红色的灯光下弥漫着药液刺鼻的气味，似乎是地狱在人间的一角，照片里不再是一张张微笑的脸，他们渐渐扭曲成了某种恶鬼般的存在。有些人大概没能活着回来。上午他收到罗伯逊下士家人的来信，信里说“谢谢您，那是他生前最后一张照片”。乔丹寄出去的那些照片，一部分收件人回了信，一部分收件人到现在音讯全无，还有一部分信件被邮局退回——查无此人或者地址错误。他和罗伯逊下士并不怎么认识，不过他和米尔纳中士算是旧相识，而中士又是下士的挚友。乔丹不知道自己应不应该给米尔纳中士写一封信告诉他安德鲁·罗伯逊阵亡的消息，但或许米尔纳中士早就知道了。于是像那日的天空一样，一整天乔丹都阴沉沉的，却不见滴雨落下。

一张作废的相纸被乔丹扔进了垃圾篓，这已经是乔丹第十九次尝试将这张拍摄于诺曼底的胶片放大成照片，之前的十八次，其最终效果不是过曝便是曝光不足，而第十九次，胶片图象经由放大机在相纸上放大，而相纸在显影液中浸泡过后却是一片黑。连续十九次的失败让乔丹焦躁不已，此时楼下的门铃却不合时宜地响了起来。已经打烊了，乔丹心想，有什么事的话明天再来吧。不可能是放大机的问题，乔丹自言自语，今天中午他才给伯内特家的小女儿冲洗过照片，同理也不可能是显影液、定影液或是相纸的问题。而同批次的胶片除了这张以外也均能正常放大成像。似乎注定了这张胶片只能冲洗出一张照片，而这张照片却不在乔丹手上，一个多月前，乔丹把照片装进信封寄了出去，现在这张照片估计已经到了二百八十英里外的伯恩茅斯。楼下的门铃第二次不合时宜地响了起来。乔丹翻开相册，照片上的时间戳让他突然意识到，现在距离自己主动请缨去往前线的那段时光已经过去了近两年。他翻到最后一张照片，米尔纳中士和罗伯逊下士，然后是空白，空白，空白，等待着乔丹用照片来填满。拉拉那中尉，他没出现在任何一张照片里，似乎注定了那张拍下了拉拉那中尉的胶片只能冲洗出一张照片。楼下的门铃声第三次响了起来。拉拉那中尉第一次直呼乔丹的大名是在他们初次相遇的时候——“很高兴你能加入我们，乔丹·亨德森先生”；第二次直呼乔丹的大名是在乔丹离开诺曼底的前一夜——“再会，乔丹·亨德森先生，一路保重”；然后第三次直呼乔丹的大名即发生在这第三声铃声结束之后。

“请问……乔丹·亨德森先生住在这儿吗？”

“是的，他住这儿。”

“乔丹？”拉拉那中尉试探性地问道。

“中尉。”乔丹从未预见过这个场面，他原本以为寄给中尉的照片会和大多数照片的结局一样石沉大海，如果运气好的话，也许收件人会回一封信表示感谢。他从未预见到中尉会站在他的照相馆门口，而且是一个完整的中尉，没有拄着拐杖，脸上也没有伤痕。拉拉那中尉安然无恙地回来了。乔丹冲下楼，却愣在了中尉面前，他有些手足无措。拥抱还是简单地握手？两者似乎都不太妥当。拉拉纳中尉也呆在原地，一动不动。

远处的一声闷雷震碎了两人之间尴尬的沉默。“我来的路上下过雨了，我想你这里马上也会。”中尉说。

“抱歉，抱歉，快进来吧，”乔丹顿时觉得语无伦次，“还有些……只有红茶。”他来到杂物间，翻箱倒柜，前段时间伯内特家的小女儿送了他一罐很不错的茶叶，不过乔丹不记得放在了哪里。

他听见身后传来了清脆而有节奏的扣击声。

嗒……嗒……嗒……

“你喜欢那张照片吗？”乔丹问。他不知道此时该聊些什么。战争吗？他现在不愿意回忆那段痛苦日子。生活吗？乔丹发觉自己一点也不了解中尉。拉拉那中尉是哪儿的人？听他的口音，应该来自南方。拉拉那中尉多大了？他看上去有些沧桑，但是战争让每个人看上去都苍老了不少。拉拉那中尉结婚了吗？他手上没有带着婚戒，不过谁知道呢，也许中尉已经和某个体面人家的小姐立了婚约。乔丹脑海中此时只有那张照片。

“呃，抱歉，我不知道。”那张照片的主人说。

“没收到吗？”乔丹回过头，他看见中尉握着手杖，站在杂物间门口。“里头很黑，你可以在外面等一会儿。”他说。

“照片我收到了，我就是按照信封上的地址找到这儿。”中尉的回答让乔丹觉得自己像个傻瓜。拉拉那中尉从内侧口袋取出照片，交给了乔丹。“照片拍得很棒，我想的话。只是……”

“只是什么？”

“我什么也看不见了，乔丹，我的眼睛什么也看不见。”

乔丹一时语塞，此时的安慰似乎是空洞的，甚至是锥心的，乔丹觉得自己该做些什么，也许应该给拉拉那中尉一个拥抱。

“这张照片与其我留着，我想还是该还给你。”拉拉那中尉的语气里带着些许愧疚。

“其实你可以直接扔掉就好了。”他故作漫不经心地说。但是乔丹很庆幸中尉没有这样做。“或者邮寄过来也可以。” 乔丹想起来，茶叶罐在第三个货架的顶层，和其他一些不算重要的东西放在一起。“大可不必跑一趟。”

“有些事情，刚好路过桑德兰，顺便来拜访你。”

盖茨比“刚好路过”尼克家，然后遇见了黛西。

“而且就是，乔丹，我下个月就要结婚了，我想邀请你去参加我的婚礼。”

“恭喜啦。”乔丹笑着说道。“我去泡茶。你先……我带你去二楼客厅坐着，一楼挺乱的，还没来得及收拾，我的助理今天请假了……”

“乔丹。”中尉叫住了手忙脚乱的那个人，乔丹满是期许地回过头望着中尉。“没关系，你不用那么麻烦，我朋友一会儿就来接我。”

乔丹很高兴，他真的很高兴，中尉在战争中活了下来，中尉来桑德兰拜访乔丹，而且还告诉乔丹他要结婚了。同时乔丹又有些伤感，中尉的眼睛瞎了啊，那么他拍的照片又成了什么？再也看不见了，中尉再也看不见了，那张照片也就失去了存在意义。“那我去给你找椅子来。”乔丹说。中尉点点头。其实并不用找，中尉右手边几英尺的位置就有一把椅子，只是乔丹需要远离中尉存在的地方。他觉得自己快要哭出来了，他不希望中尉看见他哭泣的样子，但是转念一想，中尉确实看不见啊，如此乔丹更觉得伤心。乔丹拭去眼角的泪水，他故作开心，其实中尉能否看见，能否察觉到都不重要了，重要的是乔丹觉得自己开心。因为中尉来看他了，并且告诉乔丹自己就要结婚了。乔丹觉得开心，他真的很开心。

桑德兰下起了雨，骤然上升的湿度让乔丹觉得不适。“你在哪，乔丹？”如果乔丹当时坚持要给中尉沏一杯茶，估计现在水已经烧开了。“来啦。”乔丹回应道。

两人坐在椅子上，沉默不语，就像多年未见老朋友一般，心里总有千百句话，只是不知从何说起。不过乔丹并不确定中尉是否把他当作朋友，他甚至不确定自己是否把中尉看作朋友。乔丹说：“那个幸运的女孩，她是谁？”中尉回答，朱布家的艾米莉，战争前认识的。“我带着她的照片，”拉拉那中尉掏出一个挂坠盒，“也是在战前拍的。”挂坠盒里只放着艾米莉一个人的照片，她是个很标致的女人。婚礼那天，乔丹见到了艾米莉本人，确是个很标致的女人啊，她让乔丹想起了伯内特家的小女儿。艾米莉·朱布和拉拉那中尉手牵着手站在鲜花拱门下，牧师说，新郎现在可以亲吻新娘了。中尉掀开了洁白的头纱，幸福的笑容在艾米莉的脸上绽放，从那一对望穿秋水的明眸中乔丹窥见了憧憬，对未来的憧憬，和眼前那个男人终老一生的憧憬，在那个压抑紧张的年代，那种憧憬正是每个英国人都需要的。天作之合，除此以外乔丹再也想不出其他的词能用来形容这对佳人。新郎亲吻着新娘，宾客们欢呼着鼓掌。乔丹也在鼓掌也在欢呼，他为拉拉纳中尉高兴，他的确为拉拉纳中尉高兴。花童在新郎新娘两人周围撒起了白色的玫瑰花瓣，这让乔丹想起了他在诺曼底乡村别墅的最后一日，还有躺在病床上的拉拉纳中尉，以及吉鲁男爵和德比希爵士。

“挂坠盒里只有她一个人的照片，你的照片呢？”

“我很少拍照，而且也不觉得自己很上镜。”拉拉那中尉说道。

“胡说，”乔丹脱口而出，“你在那张照片里就……”中尉并没有阻止乔丹摘下他的墨镜，他的双眼空洞无神，但是很美。“你挺上镜的。”拉拉那中尉笑了。“挂坠盒空着一半总是不太好的。”乔丹内心升起了某种念头，他希望将这个想法付诸行动。“要不我给你拍张肖像照，把另一半给填上吧。”他本以为中尉会直接拒绝，但是拉拉那中尉却说：“来得及吗？”

“拍照很快，但是洗照片恐怕就来不及了，不过我可以等到你婚礼那天给你送过去，就当是给你的贺礼啦。”乔丹回答道。

“行。”

乔丹搀扶着中尉走进摄影棚，中尉的身体紧绷着，乔丹感受到他在颤抖。“放轻松，不用很紧张的，在那站着就行，剩下的交给我。”乔丹安慰道。但是似乎是分享到了中尉紧张的心情，似乎是在担心会浪费胶卷却拍不好一张中尉的照片，乔丹手心出了汗，指尖在调焦环上打滑，取景框中一直无法看到清晰的画面。

“可以面带微笑……”

“还是严肃一点……”

“后退一小步，身子往左边稍微侧过来一点……”

“你可以……”乔丹走到中尉身后，右手握住中尉的右手腕，左手握住中尉的左手腕，足尖抵着中尉的足踵。中尉成了一个木偶，而乔丹是他的操纵者。“一只手握着手杖……是的，然后另一只手放进口袋里……是的，双脚微微张开……然后看着镜头，我是说……”

“我知道我不能‘看着’镜头，乔丹。”中尉打趣着说道。乔丹双手托起中尉的下颌，这是他塑成这座雕像的最后一个步骤。

“保持刚才的那个笑容，三……二……一……”乔丹按下快门。

咔嚓……

“再来一张，三……二……一……”

咔嚓……咔嚓……

乔丹重新调好焦距，现在取景框里能看见拉拉那中尉全身。

“最后一张了，三……二……一……”

咔嚓……咔嚓……

*

“可以留个电话吗？”乔丹问道。

盲人模特摇了摇头。“算了吧。”

“那我送你去车站，怎样？”

“乔丹，昨晚过得很愉快，所以止步于此就好了。”盲人模特摸索着捧起乔丹的脸，他踮起脚尖，吻在了乔丹的额头上。乔丹闭着眼，觉得那人的嘴唇很冰。“而且，其实我们俩都很清楚自己需要的只是一夜情而已。”盲人模特撑开手杖，在地上敲出了清脆而有节奏的叩击声。乔丹望着他的背影渐渐远去，然后消失在拐角，他突然意识到自己本是可以偷偷跟过去的，那人什么也不会知道。但是乔丹自己心里清楚。有时候遮上纱幔的胴体比完全的赤裸更来得诱惑，这种神秘感是一夜情魅力的来源。

午餐过后乔丹回到工作室，摄影助理特伦特说刚才有人来找他，那人听说乔丹不在，就离开了。乔丹问，是谁。

“他没告诉我他叫什么，不过离开的时候他说他待会儿会再来的，”特伦特说道，“之前的那个地产公司问照片什么时候能发给他们。”

“现在就可以发过去了。另外帮我把昨天的照片传到我的电脑上。”乔丹命令道。

“昨天的哪些照片，先生？”

“就是……”那个模特叫什么？乔丹忽然忘了那人的名字。他甚至能清晰地回忆起他的脸上的每一个细节，还有衣服上的每一条褶皱，以及花呢外套上一块不起眼的污迹，但唯独名字乔丹忘记了。“就是昨天那个盲人模特。”乔丹说。

“上午已经导入了，先生。”特伦特回复道。

“谢谢你。”

乔丹痴痴地望着屏幕上的照片，始终无法拿下决定。每张照片都无可挑剔，无论是妆容和打光，还是模特衣服的选择，抑或是模特本人。也许正是因为模特本人的缘故，乔丹瞧着那些照片，总觉得隔着一层滤镜。“特伦特。”他喊道。

“有什么事吗？”男孩问。

“这些照片，”乔丹冲着屏幕比划，“你觉得哪几张更好一些？”

男孩犹豫了半晌。“感觉每张都一样，都挺好的，我也说不出个所以然来。这些照片不应该是由客户自己挑选吗？”

“他们让我先筛一遍底片，然后再发过去。”乔丹伸了个懒腰。“你在我这里工作了多长时间了？”

“差不多四个月了。”男孩回答。

“你之后想当摄影师吗？”乔丹盯着电脑屏幕，漫不经心地问道。

特伦特摇了摇头。“不是的，我只是想找一份课外兼职。我觉得自己也没那个天赋，之前只用手机拍过照，而且拍得很烂。”

“其实，你看这些照片，只要选好模特，化好妆，摆好姿势，打好光，然后全自动模式摄像，根本不需要什么技巧甚至是天赋，”乔丹反驳道，“而且现在就算前期摄影拍得不好，只要后期PS修图，再烂得照片都可以修成杂志封面。”他拿起一台单反，递给特伦特。“你来拍照，我来当你的模特。”

“这样不太好吧。”特伦特后退一步，声音微弱地说道。

“要是哪天工作室只有你一个人，然后又来了一个想要拍证件照的小伙子，你也可以帮个忙嘛。或者之前来找过你的，那个叫安迪的小伙子，哪天你俩出去旅游……”乔丹站在布景前。“轻按快门是自动对焦，按下就是拍摄。”

咔嚓……

一股陌生的感受涌上了乔丹心头。眼睛应该看向哪里？手应该放在哪里？脸上应该做出怎样的表情？平时都是乔丹来给别人拍照，而这种身份的错位——乔丹本来是摄影师而现在却成了被拍摄者，他觉得惶恐不安。自己在镜头里看上去怎样？会很难看吗？不会的，布景打光都挺好的，照片不会差到哪里去的，拍坏了一张，删掉就行了啊。于是摄影成了一项毫无门槛的艺术。所以会很难看吗？自己在照片里到底看上去怎样？

看着镜头。

咔嚓……

别看着镜头。

门铃响了。“来了。”两人异口同声地喊道，面面相觑。乔丹还没来得及作出反应，特伦特便已经放下了相机。“我去开门。”他说。乔丹回到电脑前，门外传来了特伦特和那位来访者的交谈声。来访者的腔调听上去像是南方口音，温润绵软，和特伦特的利物浦方言大相径庭。在利物浦，在乔丹的摄影工作室，出现个南方人很正常，他想。

“特伦特，门外是谁？”

“早上的那个来访者。”特伦特回答。

“让他进来吧。”乔丹说。

他抬头望见了那名来访者——一位熟悉的陌生人，亚当·大卫·拉拉那。乔丹上一次见到亚当已经是九个月以前，在爷爷的葬礼上。有时乔丹会思考这样一个问题——他和亚当，两人什么时候开始渐行渐远的。于是那一段段回忆会如走马灯一般在他的脑海中浮现——他第一次见到亚当；亚当背着老乔丹和拉拉那中尉偷偷给他自己和乔丹买冰淇淋；两人因为一本漫画或是一个玩具而争吵，数日的冷战后，却在分别前夕相拥和好；然后亚当成年了，报名参军，接着乔丹也成年了去读大学。也许长大后，那些儿时的友情总会逐渐淡去。又过了几年，亚当被派驻到海外，就像他的爷爷——拉拉那中尉当年一样；而乔丹在大学毕业后和朋友一起开了一间摄影工作室。于是那些发生过的事很快就被无数琐事给掩埋，偶尔乔丹还能嗅到一丝踪迹。

“好久不见。”

“是啊，好久不见，”乔丹回应道，“有什么事吗？”

“我回国休假，来看看你。”亚当说。

乔丹不记得亚当脸上有这么多皱纹，他看上去远不止32岁。

“军队生活怎样？”

“就那样吧，也没怎么变，训练，巡查，训练，这次没什么特殊任务要执行。你呢？工作室现在怎样了？新招了摄影助理？”亚当指了指站在一边一言不发的特伦特。

“我这边也还行，有时也能接到不错的活计。”

两人进行着程式性的对话。但是亚当有心事，很明显，乔丹从一开始就看了出来亚当有心事，他在等着一个合适的开口时机。“你的下一次派遣是什么时候？”乔丹问道。

“大后天。”亚当回答。

“所以你这是来拜访我，然后顺道向我道别吗？”乔丹哂笑着问道。

亚当说：“其实这次我是请假回来的，爷爷身体不太好。”

“祝他安康。”乔丹的视线回到了电脑上。

于是那个时机到了。“他想见你，”亚当坦言，“就在前天的时候，爷爷告诉我他想见你。”

“然后他的乖孙子就专门跑了一趟利物浦？你本来可以直接打个电话。”

“我想来看看你，不然这次派驻海外，又是好几个月不能回国。”

嘭的一声，乔丹心中一直紧绷的那根弦断了，他知道对于这个请求，自己可以拒绝但是无法拒绝。两人沉默了数秒。

“特伦特，”他招呼着站在一旁的摄影助理，“接下来的几天我不在工作室，给你放几天假。”

“您知道我的酬劳是按天结算的。”特伦特说。

“我回头会给你补上。”

摄影助理特伦特诙谐一笑。“那成，先生。”

*

对于乔丹而言，最幸福的事莫过于他儿子布莱恩的出生，其次是瑞贝卡说出了“我愿意”这三个字，然后是他和瑞贝卡的婚礼。两人的婚礼在桑德兰的一座小教堂里举行，那位年老的神父曾经还举行过包括乔丹父母以及瑞贝卡父母在内很多桑德兰人的婚礼，所以当瑞贝卡和乔丹商量婚礼场地的时候，两人首先想到了那座教堂，还有那位年老的神父，以及他鼻梁上的老花镜，总是没有戴稳，每次要滑落的时候神父都会皱一下鼻子把眼镜给顶上去，那样子滑稽十足。乔丹的一句“难道桑德兰只有这一位神父吗”逗得瑞贝卡开怀大笑，直到笑得喘不上气她才勉强接过话：“印象中所有的婚礼都是他主持的。”婚礼的来宾不多，除了双方父母，瑞贝卡还邀请了她精修学校的老师和同学，乔丹则另外邀请了几位以前报社的同僚，以及包括米尔纳中士在内的战争期间认识的一些战友。当然乔丹也邀请了拉拉那中尉，他的妻子艾米莉·朱布与之同行，那时候她已经改名为艾米莉·拉拉那了。

“欢迎你们的到来。”乔丹向拉拉那中尉及夫人行了贴面礼。艾米莉身着一条浅褐色点缀着白色波点的蕾丝镶边连衣裙，金发挽成了发髻盘在脑后，脚上穿着希腊式矮高跟凉鞋，无名指上戴着婚礼那日拉拉那中尉为她戴上的结婚戒指——没有镶嵌任何宝石，简简单单的一枚白金指环，就像艾米莉的服饰妆容一样简约朴素。那是乔丹第一次贴得那么近来观察拉拉那中尉的妻子，而且还不自觉地将她与瑞贝卡作比较——一项特权，属于乔丹以及那些看得见的人。不过没什么好比较的，而且婚礼那天，关于新娘和其他女性比较是有失公允的，甚至是罪恶的、会遭到天谴的。尤其是对于新郎而言，他的目光只需要落在那个在誓词里和他相守一生的女人身上。拉拉那中尉穿着一套驼色正装，皮鞋擦得锃亮，他戴着墨镜，拄着手杖——尽管他现在有了另一双眼睛。那双眼睛将会替他观摩这场婚礼，然后那双眼睛的主人会用语言转述给中尉。

“新娘父亲挽着女儿走向新郎……”

“他们在交换誓词……”

“新郎新娘交换戒指……”

“新郎亲吻着新娘……”

“新娘扔出了捧花……”

乔丹从来都不记得一场婚礼会如此繁琐，小时候关于婚礼的记忆只剩下了不合身的礼服以及结婚蛋糕，而成年后参加的第一场婚礼便是拉拉那中尉的婚礼。虽然才过去了一年，乔丹已经全然忘记那天婚礼的流程，不过他还记得一位光彩熠熠的新娘以及一位英姿飒飒的新郎。他还记得自己流泪了，是因为感动。他还记得自己在那天想到了伯内特家的小女儿，而她现在站在乔丹跟前，和那天的艾米莉·朱布一样光彩熠熠，乔丹觉得自己是世界上最幸福的男人，就如同瑞贝卡觉得自己是世界上最幸福的女人。揭开头纱的时候，乔丹瞥了一眼座下来宾，所有人都在期待他和新娘亲吻的那一刻，所有人都在等待。唯独拉拉那中尉没有望向新娘或者新郎，因为他看不见，中尉什么也看不见。然后乔丹亲吻了瑞贝卡——瑞贝卡·伯内特，在那个吻之后她成了瑞贝卡·亨德森。

仪式结束后，拉拉那中尉告诉乔丹：“很美的誓词。”但是直到婚礼前夜，乔丹绞尽脑汁也没写出一篇能让自己满意的结婚誓词。

“谢谢，其实这里头也有你的一份功劳。”乔丹坦白。

拉拉那中尉抿嘴一笑。“真的吗？”

这是真的。婚礼前一天晚上，乔丹听到了教堂钟楼的钟声，那时他才意识到已经过了午夜——婚礼的日子到了，可是乔丹的誓词还没有写完，甚至可以说没写完一篇草稿。墙上的挂钟滴答滴答催促着乔丹，来不及了，就快来不及了。所以要不干脆不写了，到时候总会有办法的，可以随机应变啊。要不干脆不写了，要不干脆不结婚算了。每过去一秒，乔丹对结婚的恐惧就会增加一分，直到现在他都不清楚结婚意味着什么——意味着他将成为瑞贝卡的丈夫。然后结婚又意味着什么？结婚前，乔丹和瑞贝卡是恋人，婚后是夫妻，这两种关系除了称谓以外还有其他的区别吗？也许区别还有结婚以后，他们会住在一起。既然乔丹爱着瑞贝卡，那么结婚不结婚，或者恋人还是夫妻就没有本质的差别了啊。求婚之前，为什么自己没有考虑清楚？为什么自己就那么莽撞？乔丹自问自答，正是因为他爱着瑞贝卡。就像……乔丹想到了拉拉那中尉写给艾米莉的誓词：

“亲爱的艾米莉，我的新娘，我的妻子。可能我一生中最大的幸福和遗憾同时发生在此刻，我娶了你，却不能亲眼看见我美丽的新娘。我无法看见你慢慢变老，但是我会陪着你一同慢慢变老，而我对你的爱会如同我最后一次见到你时，你的容颜那样，永远光彩年轻。”

就像中尉爱着他的新娘——艾米莉·朱布，还有他的妻子——艾米莉·拉拉那。于是乔丹抓住了那一线灵光开始奋笔疾书：

“亲爱的瑞贝卡，从今天开始，你就是我的妻子了。正如骑士的利刃会为他心爱的女人出鞘，我的相机会为你记录下你的幸福、你的忧虑、你的开怀、你的苦恼，我希望我能用相机记录下你今后的生活，记录下你慢慢变老的过程。我希望我能陪伴你走完今后的时光。”

“有一两句话借鉴了你的结婚誓词。”乔丹说。他观察到拉拉那中尉的脸上忽地不自然地抽动了一下，但是旋即又恢复了他平常的神色，如同石子落入水塘激起了涟漪，却最终归于宁静，不留下丝毫的痕迹。

拉拉那中尉说：“祝贺。”

不知道是谁说了一句：“来张合影吧！”人们停止了交际，纷纷往圣坛方向聚拢，他们冲散了乔丹和拉拉那中尉。一只手突然抓住了乔丹的胳膊，他一惊，转过头，发现那人是自己的妻子——瑞贝卡·亨德森。乔丹长吁一口气，他反手牵住了瑞贝卡。两人站在圣坛前方，而宾客们纷纷找到了合适的位置，他们在新郎新娘身后站定，人人面带微笑，望着镜头。

在照相机镁光灯闪过的瞬间，来宾的心绪隐藏于光影，被记录在了底片上。对于大多数人而言，他们欢庆，感动得落泪，诚挚地送上祝福，但是今天的婚礼，和他们已经参加或者将要参加的婚礼相比，没有任何区别，不过几日，那些情感冲击便会被他们遗忘了；对于另一部分而言，他们在想这场婚礼会像古老的颂歌一样口口相传，那些人会把今天告诉自己的儿子或女儿，然后再由他们告诉他们自己的儿子或女儿，直到今天彻底消失于未来；对于乔丹，此刻他拥有了瑞贝卡；对于瑞贝卡，此刻她拥有了幸福；对于拉拉那中尉和艾米莉，他们其实和第一群人一样，但是中尉回忆起乔丹的结婚誓词和自己的结婚誓词，怅然若失。

他们结婚了。

婚礼结束了。

*

出发之前，乔丹最后扫了一眼卧室，爷爷留下来的相册还摊开在床头柜上，那两页正好是爷爷奶奶的结婚照。第一张是在摄影棚拍摄的，范式的人造光源，纯色幕布背景，奶奶右臂挽着爷爷的胳膊，左手握着捧花，笑容可掬，爷爷身子笔挺，脸上挂着淡淡的微笑；第二张是两人的家庭合照，里面有八个人，除了爷爷奶奶，其他人乔丹一个也认识；接着是一张新郎新娘和婚礼来宾大合影——爷爷奶奶站在人群最前面的中间。

拉拉那中尉出现在最后一排，很不显眼，更何况整张照片本来就很模糊，乔丹费了好些功夫才找到了他——刻意寻找。中尉身边站着一个女人，那人大概是亚当的奶奶艾米莉，不过他从来没有见过艾米莉本人，这全是乔丹的猜测，其理由不仅仅包括客观上那种半倚在中尉身上的亲密站姿，而且还有乔丹本人主观上的臆断——他们看起来很般配，珠联璧合。“他的情人吗？”乔丹想起了早上那位盲人模特的玩笑。否定。他们不是一对，看啊，爷爷结婚了，拉拉那中尉也结婚了。

“东西收拾好了吗，乔丹？”亚当的声音突然在他耳边响起。乔丹猛地合上了相册，像是里面藏着某些见不得人的秘密——一张张平常的不得了的照片。

“需要我帮忙吗？”亚当问道。

“不用了，”乔丹说道，“没什么需要收拾的。”他转过身。小时候，亚当的个头比乔丹高一些，他比乔丹大两岁，发育得早。但是没过几年，乔丹个头就超过了亚当，现在他看着亚当，得微微低头。

“你手里的是？”

“爷爷的相册。”

“我能不能看一看？”

乔丹将那本相册递给了亚当。“可以。”他说。亚当翻看着相册，而乔丹站在一边，仔细观察着亚当脸上可能会出现的任何端倪。“这个人是我爷爷吗？”亚当指着那张“病床上的拉拉那中尉”。乔丹点点头。“还包括其他的一些照片，都是在二战期间拍摄的。”

“我记得你爷爷以前是个战地记者。”

“是的。”乔丹回答道。

“那后来为什么不继续干下去？”

“因为二战结束了啊。”

亚当扑哧一声笑了出来。“我是说，他为什么不当记者了？”

“这个我也不清楚。”

亚当继续往后翻着相册。“然后这张是你爷爷和……”

“我的奶奶。”

“她很漂亮。”亚当评价道。“以前我和爷爷去桑德兰的时候，怎么没见到她？”

“奶奶在我出生前就已经去世了。”

“很抱歉。”

乔丹耸了耸肩。“没什么好抱歉的，我对她没有丝毫印象，就像她从未存在过一样。关于奶奶的事情，我都是从我爸爸那里知道的。”

“我的奶奶在我十岁那年的夏天去世了。”

“那是我们第一次见面啊。”乔丹说。

“你还记得。”

“我还记得。”他重复着亚当的话。“而且不仅仅是这件事，还有其他事情，我还记得刚来桑德兰的那天穿着橄榄绿的短袖夹克和短裤，衣领处系着方巾，你说你在那之前刚刚加入了童子军。”乔丹心想。

“这张照片里……”亚当戳了戳那张乔丹刚刚看得出神的合照，“我爷爷，他在婚礼上出现了。”亚当手指着最后一排的拉拉那中尉。“……还有我奶奶。”

“这个小婴儿，”亚当满脸惊喜地看着乔丹，“我猜他一定是你爸爸，布莱恩。是吗？”

“应该就是他了，往后翻，”乔丹说，“这里还有一张。”他取出照片。“背面写着‘他的名字是布莱恩·亨德森’，感觉爷爷本来想把这张照片给谁，但是又没有送出去。”

*

一年后，拉拉那中尉的大儿子出生了，他给他取名为大卫。同年十一月，乔丹的大儿子也出生了，他给他取名为布莱恩。半个月后，乔丹收到了中尉的贺信，但其实掐头去尾，中间的一大段文字都是中尉在讲自己最近的生活如何。拉拉那中尉说那几天伯恩茅斯的天气很好，很适合去海滩上散步，海边有一块凸起的巨岩，听闻天气晴好的时候，站在那上面能看到海峡对岸的诺曼底。他说如果乔丹有时间可以来伯恩茅斯。在信结尾处的附言里，中尉说他重新学会了使用打字机。乔丹看着信中时不时出现的拼写错误，笑得像个孩子一样，他想着要不回一封信，顺便给拉拉那中尉看看自己的大儿子长什么样。于是乔丹拿着相机，蹑手蹑脚地走进婴儿房，镜头对准了熟睡中的婴儿。咔嚓。在那个安静到银针落地都清晰可闻的婴儿房里，快门的声响和惊雷无异，乔丹移开相机，怵怵地瞥了一眼婴儿车里的布莱恩。还好，婴儿没被吵醒。乔丹洗好照片后，又在照片背面写下了“他的名字是布莱恩·亨德森”，连同之前的信一起装进了信封。

在去往邮局的路上，乔丹哼着小曲，他心情很不错，其实自从儿子出生以来，乔丹的心情就没有差过，虽然他偶尔也会抱怨两句，但大多都是因为一些无关痛痒的小事。瑞贝卡不仅仅是一个好母亲、好妻子，在照相馆里她同样也是一个好帮手。下一个路口左拐就到了邮局，然而在那个十字路口，乔丹看见一个老人拄着手杖，踟蹰不前。“已经是绿灯了。”他提醒道。

“是吗？谢谢你。”

老人穿过马路，手杖在地面上叩响，清脆而有节奏。他是个盲人。拉拉那中尉也是个盲人，这封信需要其他人读给拉拉那中尉听，这张照片中尉本人也看不见。

他什么也看不见。乔丹总是会忘记中尉是个盲人，他心中顿时升起一股忧愁，乔丹不希望这封信的内容经由艾米莉或是其他人之口传达给中尉，他不希望这张照片经由那些人蹩脚的描述在拉拉那中尉的脑海中形成一张失实的图象——信里面的真话，中尉本人现在已经无法直接看到了。

“你如果要寄信，就赶快投进邮筒，不然下次收件就得是三天后了。”一旁的工作人员不耐烦地催促道。

“抱歉，”乔丹撒了一个谎，一个即将成为事实的谎言，“我不是来寄信的。”他的确不是来寄信的。

那些年，无论中尉给乔丹的信里写了些什么，乔丹在回信里总会字斟句酌，似乎总是在可以隐藏，但是到底在隐藏些什么，乔丹自己也不明白。总之就是那些想说的话他总觉得不太妥当，删删改改，到头来，想说的话自己已经全然忘记了。尽管乔丹心里清楚中尉的信件都是由他本人亲手用打字机写下的——拼写错误毫无章法可言，连五岁的小孩子都不会犯此类拼写错误，但是文字，简洁优雅，不饰修辞，就像拉拉那中尉本人一样。伯恩茅斯的海风吹进了他的心里，中尉在每一封信里面都会提到他的家乡，也许在他失明之后，文字里对于伯恩茅斯的描写都来自以前的记忆。乔丹在回信里总会告诉拉拉那中尉，等到自己闲下来就去伯恩茅斯拜访他。但是直到布莱恩八岁那年，乔丹也没有再去过伯恩茅斯。在那年夏天某个酷热难耐的日子，乔丹和桑德兰的其他居民都期待着会有一场大雨降下，但是那天没有下雨，他收到了一封信，信封里面是一张婴儿照片和一封手书的短笺：

女人的字迹细腻如绢丝，华美如锦缎。但是乔丹觉得有一丝冰冷——并非冷漠，而是如机器打出来的文字一样毫无情感掺杂。

“亲爱的，”乔丹对瑞贝卡说道，“拉拉那夫人又生了一个女儿。”

此时瑞贝卡已经有了四个月的身孕，她挺着个小肚子，说：“哪个拉拉那夫人？”

“中尉夫人，你还记得吗？不过我想你多半不太记得了，他们只在我们婚礼上出现过。”

“你从哪儿知道的？”瑞贝卡问道。

乔丹挥了挥手中的信。“他夫人给我写了封信，说希望我当他们女儿的教父，还说下个月举行的洗礼，希望我们全家去参加，在伯恩茅斯。”

“挺好的啊，”瑞贝卡说道，“那就去呗。布莱恩还从没去过伯恩茅斯呢！”

乔丹思忖了片刻。“不过你现在怀着孕，长途旅行会不会不安全啊，而且也不太方便，挺麻烦别人的。”

“这不用担心，我有个叔叔住在伯恩茅斯隔壁的普尔镇，他不会介意我们在他家里待几天。况且，你还记得你欠我一个蜜月旅行吗？”瑞贝卡狡黠地笑着。

“什么？”

“结婚以后我们都没有去度蜜月的，而且很快又有了布莱恩，等现在这个小怪物出生之后啊就更没时间没精力去旅行了。所以不如抓住这次机会去一趟英格兰南方……”瑞贝卡绕道乔丹身后，下巴枕在他的肩膀上。

“这样好吗？”乔丹仍然有一些顾虑。

“那儿有英国最美的金色沙滩……”

“嗯哼？”

“你知道的，在夕阳余晖下的沙滩上漫步，然后在某个海景餐厅，一边欣赏日落，一边品尝美食……”

“接着说。”

“还有那儿的园林、音乐和艺术展——听说也会有摄影展览，说不定还能看到你以前做记者那会儿的照片。”

而且那里住着拉拉那中尉，他们的目的还包括中尉女儿的洗礼。“但是带上布莱恩这些东西就完全报废了。”乔丹反驳道。

“让我父母来照顾他几天不就好了吗？”瑞贝卡吻了乔丹——一个漫长而亲昵的吻，直到门铃声将这个吻打破。乔丹听到布莱恩大喊了一句：“爸，妈，我回来了。”他觉得嘴唇上咸咸的，似乎是已经尝到了伯恩茅斯海风的味道。

踏出火车的那一刻，乔丹并没有尝到海洋空气的湿咸，月台上飘着一股若有若无的机油味。他穿行于熙熙攘攘的人流，寻找着拉拉那中尉的身影，并时不时地回头看看自己的妻子——瑞贝卡·亨德森是否还在他身后。距离上一次乔丹见到拉拉那中尉本人差不多都过去十年了,现在的他会有多大的变化？可能中尉和乔丹记忆中的形象相比并没有改变多少。但是也有可能脸上添了许多皱纹，而头发却更稀疏了。不过如论如何，中尉依旧是中尉。只是乔丹，他和十年前相比，留了胡子，秃顶的迹象也开始显现，他变老了。不过还好，这些变化拉拉那中尉都看不见，乔丹心想。

忽然，乔丹听到不远处传来了熟悉的清脆而有节奏的叩击声，他循声而至。中尉，那个乔丹最熟悉的盲人，嗒嗒嗒地敲击着手杖，正朝他走来。

“中尉，”乔丹喊道，“好久不见了。”拉拉那中尉闻声而止。

“好久不见了，乔丹。”中尉的嘴角微微扬起。

乔丹疑惑地扫了一眼四周，没有看见本该陪在中尉身边的那个女人。“艾米莉没有和你在一起吗？”乔丹问道。

“她停车去了，应该就在附近。你们到达时间似乎比预定要早？”

“总比火车晚点要好。”乔丹笑着回应。

“您好，拉拉那先生。”女人的声音传进了拉拉那中尉的耳朵里，相当标准的牛津音，但是依然带着一点点北方腔调。“感谢您和您夫人这次的邀请，这次真得麻烦你们了。”

“哪儿的话，亨德森夫人，招待不周的地方也请多多包涵啦，我们非常欢迎你们来伯恩茅斯做客。艾米莉稍后会过来接我们的。”中尉顿了顿。“乔丹？”

“嗯？”

“你这是第一次来伯恩茅斯，对吗？”

“是啊。”乔丹回答。“你忘记了吗？我在你婚礼那天来过伯恩茅斯。”乔丹心想。

“伯恩茅斯是个很不错的城市。”

“是啊，很不错。”

*

马蒂厄·德比希的妹妹露西还没成年的时候，他们的母亲便张罗着给女儿寻找一位体面的夫家。很久很久以前，德比希家族仍保有贵族头衔，那时候统治法兰西的是一位皇帝。第三共和国的法令剥夺了当时法国境内大多数贵族的头衔，德比希家族便是其中之一。尽管如此，德比希依然是当地的大姓，名门望族，只是到了马蒂厄·德比希时代，家族逐渐没落，虽然弗勒坦人依旧称呼他为爵士、大人或者先生，但是曾经的敬畏早已经不存在了，不过德比希家族的骄傲仍存，只是家族的骄傲和家族的枝叶凋零相比，简直是滑稽之至——马蒂厄的母亲多米妮克·德比希夫人只生下了马蒂厄和露西两个孩子，而且马蒂厄至今未娶妻生子。

有传言说诺曼底的鲁昂有个家族，以前拥有男爵的头衔，而且不知为何，至今也保有着贵族称号。族中的长子已经三十三岁，也是未娶。闻言，多米妮克抱着结下姻亲的希望，携着露西，风尘仆仆地往鲁昂赶去，马蒂厄·德比希也随同前往。到了鲁昂后，多米妮克命随侍向当地人打听这位男爵的事情。事成后，随侍反映当地的确有一位男爵——奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵，不过现下他已经搬去了乡间别墅。

“乡间别墅？”马蒂厄觉得母亲的声音尖刻刺耳。“那就去吧。”她说，语气恢复了平日的娴静慵懒。一路上随侍继续讲述着他从鲁昂居民那儿打听到的关于这位奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵的各种轶事——一名法国贵族，不仅家产丰厚，拥有几座冶炼厂和矿山，而且乐善好施，尽管大萧条给他的产业带来了巨大冲击，但是不知怎的，他的几间工厂居然撑过最艰难的那几年，所以虽然财富和老吉鲁男爵时期不可同日而语，但依然是普通人难以想象的。受到上帝的眷顾，侍从大声叹道。不过男爵虽未娶妻生子，但是风流韵事不断，据说总有女人带着小孩前去认亲，最大的一个都快有七岁了。听到这句话，多米妮克评论道：“确实是个贵族做派。”马蒂厄瞥了一眼自己的妹妹，露西局促地坐在一旁，一言不发，而他自己则在脑海中勾勒起这位奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵的形象——黑发，确切地说应该是黑胡椒粉末的色泽，个子不是太高，大概五尺八，但是身材健壮，下巴和两鬓的胡子刮得干干净净，有着一对鹰的眼眸，但是略减锋芒。“那你怎么会觉得男爵看得上我们家？”马蒂厄提出质疑。

“看看我们的露西可人儿就知道了，况且他家的男爵左不过也是拿钱捐出来的，诺曼底这地儿大大小小的男爵多的去了，而我们的姓氏可是能追溯到查理四世时期。”多米妮克·德比希骄傲地说道。

“那么这完全是给露西做的局，我为什么要跟来？”

“男爵有个远房表妹，我想顺便把她也介绍给你。”

“母亲……”马蒂厄不满地抗议道。

“马蒂，你可是我们家最后一个德比希，这是你肩上的责任。”母亲压低了嗓音说道。

每次母亲对马蒂厄说到责任、使命的时候，他都会神游天外，并且希望那段难熬的几分钟能早些结束。这次他看向窗外，一栋新古典主义风格的宅邸出现在他的视线里。男爵的大宅坐落在林海边缘，宅邸周围的树上硕果累累，一名男子正在采收苹果，他听到远处的引擎轰鸣，便停下了手中的活计，抱着一栏苹果，走到院门。马蒂厄·德比希先下了车，然后是露西和多米妮克。

“你们是谁？”

多米妮克假装在欣赏门廊上耸立的六根爱奥尼亚柱，其实她听到了那个男人说的话。露西低头看着脚下的白石子，像个木偶一样，没有了匠人的摆布就失了生机。马蒂厄目不转睛地盯着那个果农模样的男人，他大概六尺三左右的样子，高大健壮，戴着顶草帽，帽檐遮住他的大半张脸，下巴上的胡子精心修剪过。

“请问这里是奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵的宅邸吗？”马蒂厄问道。

“正是。”男人回答。

“多米妮克·德比希夫人，携她的儿子、女儿前来拜谒，三天前有致电过。”

“请进，”男人打开了铁栅门，“请随我来。”

果农模样的男子走在队伍最前面，身后依次跟着多米妮克和露西，马蒂厄·德比希走在最后面。一行人穿过空荡荡的前厅，左拐走进了一条长廊，长廊两侧挂着一幅幅肖像画。露西好奇地左右顾盼。“这些是历任吉鲁男爵的肖像画，雨果·吉鲁，第一位吉鲁男爵，发迹于奥格斯堡同盟战争，由路易十四亲自……”

“好的，好的，”多米妮克不耐烦地打断了果农模样男子的话，“麻烦您告知男爵，多米妮克·德比希一家已经到了。”

果农模样的男子转过身，脸上没有丝毫愠恼。“我以为你们知道的，”他说，“我就是奥利维尔·吉鲁。”在戳破了这个恼人的玩笑之后，其始作俑者非但没有嘲弄那群受害者，反而抱有怜悯和愧疚，奥利维尔说：“算着你们也差不多快到了，刚好苹果也熟透了，想给你们摘些来做晚餐。很抱歉，这副样子实在是不适合见人。”

多米妮克一脸窘迫，露西被逗笑了。马蒂厄觉得奥利维尔是个很有意思的人，但是他没有笑，奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵和他脑海中的形象大相径庭。“我们真是太失礼了，请原谅，男爵大人。”多米妮克赶忙道歉。

“该道歉的人是我，德比希夫人，诸位请随我先去会客室。”他们跟着奥利维尔来到了会客室——一间书房，正中央摆着一架三角钢琴，四壁的藏书汗牛充栋，马蒂厄一行人在壁炉旁的软椅上落座后，奥利维尔说：“我去吩咐下人准备好晚餐，有什么事情我们可以在餐桌上谈，抱歉，我先告辞了。”

*

对于那些从未在网络时代生活过的人，除非他们的名声超越了时间——如菲利普·贝当或者夏尔·戴高乐，否则即便是万能的互联网也很难捕获他的一丝踪影。此时乔丹百无聊赖地谷歌着奥利维尔·吉鲁，以及马蒂厄·德比希，可是除了一些毫不相关的人物，乔丹别无所获。不过里尔以前倒是住着一位叫马修·德比希的人，那人的年纪感觉应该和马蒂厄相仿，乔丹心想，会不会这个马修就是以前爷爷说过的马蒂厄。车子已经向南走了百余里，一块指示牌从乔丹头顶飘过，上面写着伯明翰，还标着一个“靠左行驶”的箭头。“我们在伯明翰稍作休息，然后再出发。”说着，亚当把车开进了匝道。

趁着亚当上厕所的功夫，乔丹去了趟便利店。货架上的商品并还算丰富，乔丹给自己买了一瓶无糖苏打水和一块硬得像块砖的面包，他不知道该给亚当买些什么——也许给他买一罐咖啡就足够了，但是亚当偏好怎样的口味乔丹并不清楚。无论喜欢与否，某些偏好得形成总是不易察觉，乔丹和亚当，他们刚好错过了对方偏好形成的阶段。回到车上，亚当接过了乔丹递来的罐装咖啡——无糖浓缩，他似乎有些惊讶。“咖啡？”

“如果你不喜欢的话，可以和我换，我的是苏打水。”乔丹说。

亚当摇了摇头。“没关系，”他说，“咖啡挺好的，开车开了这么长时间，喝点提神饮料也很不错。”

“要不还我来开车吧。”乔丹提议。

“可以吗？”

“没问题，跟着导航走就行。而且你还记得吗？我开车去过伯恩茅斯。”

“那行，我在旁边躺一会儿。”

他们再次上路了。

封闭的车厢内，乔丹闻到了一丝烟味，他猜亚当准是在上厕所的时候抽了支烟。乔丹本人并不抽烟，甚至极少喝酒或者是任何含有酒精的饮料，他记得亚当以前也不抽烟。那天中午困扰着乔丹的问题又在他脑海中浮现——他和亚当，两人什么时候开始渐行渐远的。于是乔丹的思绪飘到了他十九岁、亚当二十一岁那年的夏天，他们接吻了，而且在伯恩茅斯。两人都不知道是谁主动的。当时的海面上碎金浮动，而两人坐在岩石边缘，夕阳余晖照在他们身上。乔丹看着亚当，海风吹拂着他额前碎发。他很美。亚当侧过身子，面向乔丹，他看着乔丹迷离的眼神，问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么，”乔丹微笑着回答，“你的头发被风吹乱了。”

“你是怎么找到这个地方的？”乔丹问道。

“以前父母骂我的时候，偶然间发现的，这里很隐蔽，他们找不到我。”亚当说。

海鸥啼鸣着划过天空，俯冲到了海里。

“所以你确定了吗？”

“确定什么？”亚当反问道。

“参军。”

亚当点了点头。爷爷之前告诉他，在那里能看到诺曼底的海岸线，可是亚当只能看见天空与海洋在远方交融。“安心啦，乔丹，我只是去参加SAS的训练，能不能加入都还是个未知数，更别说是上战场打仗。”亚当安慰道。“而且你也要去利物浦读大学了，我们俩都得到了自己想要的东西，不是吗？”

“并不是。”乔丹喃喃道。他捡起一块小石子，朝着大海扔了过去。什么也没留下，海风掩盖了石头落水的噗通声，海浪淹没了四溅的水花。“亚当，你为什么退学？”

亚当也扔出了一块石头。“我只是发现大学不适合我，不过我知道大学很适合你。”

“为什么？”

“我也不清楚，大概是直觉吧。”亚当站了起来，他朝乔丹伸出一只手。“得回去了，”亚当说，“他们大概正在找我们。”乔丹借着那只手将自己拽了起来，他发现自己每次看着亚当都得低着头。亚当紧紧握着他的手，没有任何松开的意图。乔丹觉得手被捏得酸疼，但是也不愿意挣脱。他看见亚当踮起脚尖，而自己也微微倾身。乔丹清楚，亚当也很清楚，两人清楚即将发生的事。他们接吻了。一个迅疾的吻。尽管有些恋恋不舍，但是两人都很知足。

“我会没事的，我们都会没事的。”亚当抱住了乔丹，在他耳边念着。然后他们像什么事都没发生过一样，离开了那块巨岩。

“当心！”

亚当的声音将乔丹拉回了现实，他猛打方向盘，避开了前方来车。

“你怎么开车心不在焉的。”

“很抱歉……”

“你差点把我们俩给害死了你知道吗？”

“真的很抱歉……”

“刚才就不该答应让你来开车的。”

“我他妈说了我很抱歉。”乔丹大吼道。

整个车厢突然安静到只剩下了引擎的轰鸣。“我很抱歉，亚当，”乔丹低声说道，“刚才也不知道为什么，就突然走神了。”

“还是换我来开车吧。”

乔丹把车停在路边，两人换了位置。乔丹坐在副驾的位置上，翻起了爷爷的相册，一言不发。一张拉拉那中尉的照片映入眼帘——照片里，中尉背对着镜头，望着大海，他站在海边的一块巨岩上。那块巨岩，乔丹再熟悉不过了，他曾经在那儿留下了一些回忆。

“亚当，你还记得海边的那块巨岩吗？”他试探性地问道，担心身边的人余怒未消。

“什么巨岩？”

“你之前领我去过，离伯恩茅斯码头不远，但是位置很隐蔽。你父母骂你的时候，你常常去那儿躲着。”

“记得，那块巨岩怎么了吗？”

“我在相册里找到了一张你爷爷的照片，就是在那块巨岩上拍摄的。”他回答。片刻犹豫之后，乔丹小心翼翼地问道：“亚当，你觉你爷爷和我爷爷，他们……他们喜欢对方吗？”

“你为什么会这样说？”

现在乔丹对亚当话语中的怒气极度敏感，但是刚才的那句话，乔丹并未察觉到亚当有被丝毫冒犯的样子，于是他鼓起了勇气，接着说道：“其实我也不太清楚自己为什么会有这种想法，可能是因为这些照片吧，亚当。爷爷留下来的相册里……”他飞快地翻动相册，展示着手中的例证。“……你看后面的照片，要么是只有拉拉那中尉一个人，要么就是我爷爷和你爷爷两人的合照。”

“这也证明不了什么，顶多说明我爷爷和你爷爷的关系很好。”亚当的语气没有任何变化。

乔丹合上了相册。“我不知道，总觉得有些不一样。”

“有什么不一样的？”亚当反问道，“我手机上不也是有很多其他人的照片吗？也有一些你的照片。”

“那时候没有SD卡，没有CMOS，没有数码相机，不能即时查看，一张张胶片需要手动冲洗，而且拍坏了就是拍坏了，不能用PS修改。但是亚当，相册里面有接近一半的照片拍的是拉拉那中尉，爷爷拍的照片里面有一半是他。”乔丹越说越着急，如果不是亚当现在正在开车，乔丹几乎要把相片贴到他脸上去。

亚当依然不改他平静的语调。“假设他们相互喜欢，或者说爱着对方，乔丹，那又如何呢？”

“我不知道。”乔丹叹了一口气。

公路右侧的天空才刚刚晕上了一抹玫瑰红。夏日的英国，天黑得格外地晚。

“你听起来对此很是困扰，有什么好困扰的？”亚当问道。

“我不知道。亚当，你是怎么想的？”

“我只是觉得，如果他们真的曾经爱着对方，那么在某种意义上，两人简直是痛苦了一生。我也不知道该怎么形容。也许是因为过去了很多年，我已经记不太清了，不过在我小时候，艾米莉奶奶仍健在的时候，我觉得我爷爷很幸福，很快乐，我可以肯定的是，我爷爷爱着我奶奶，即使她去世了，他依然没有放弃那份爱。”

“如果……”

“如果艾米莉奶奶生前，我爷爷也同时爱着你爷爷。也许对于艾米莉·拉拉那，还有你爷爷，这都是一种背叛吧，但是我理解，我也无权指摘。我想艾米莉奶奶也会这样想的。不过他们总归是会有一些遗憾吧。”

*

和众多来到伯恩茅斯旅游的游客一样，乔丹和瑞贝卡享受了金色沙滩上的日光浴，冲浪于碧波万顷的普尔湾，也曾就着一杯无酒精冰饮在伯恩茅斯码头上吃着肯塔基炸鸡。十五号下午，他们在圣彼得教堂参加了中尉女儿的洗礼。那日乔丹穿上了他最好的一身正装，面料是纯克什米尔羊绒，他只在自己结婚那天穿过一次，时隔十年后，乔丹再一次把它从衣服罩子里取出，衣服的气味，纤维的光泽，像新的一样。

拉拉那中尉抱着小女儿站在圣坛中央，身边站着艾米莉和神父。那位神父看起来油光满面，鼻梁上的眼镜不住地往下掉，然而在眼镜快要滑落的时候，他皱了一下鼻子，把眼镜给拱了上去。他让乔丹想到了那位已经去世的桑德兰神父。难道所有神父都是这个样子吗？乔丹心想。艾米莉身着一袭白衣，头上戴着一顶精致的缀花宽檐帽，她看着自己丈夫和女儿的眼神是那天其他女人都期望拥有的。拉拉那中尉戴着墨镜，他的折叠手杖别在腰间。乔丹看不到他脸上的表情，莫不过也是喜悦吧。

“现在请教父上来。”

乔丹从他原本的位置上起身，朝着圣坛走去，在场所有人都望着他。拉拉那中尉的脸上闪过一阵抽搐。乔丹在中尉身边站定，神父的余音渐渐平息，他甚至能听见中尉怀中婴儿的轻微的呼吸声。

“乔丹·亨德森，作为教父，你准备好帮助孩子的父母完成他们的职责了吗？”

“我准备好了。”乔丹回答道。

“你愿意弃绝撒旦吗？”

“我愿意。”

“以及弃绝他所有的罪行吗？”

“我愿意弃绝。”

“同时弃绝他所有空虚的承诺吗？

“我愿意弃绝他所有空虚的承诺。”乔丹回答道。

“那么教父，你希望这孩子受洗吗？”

乔丹看了看拉拉那中尉以及他怀中的婴孩，然后瞥了一眼艾米莉·拉拉那以及座下诸位来宾。他说出了所有人都期望他说出的话：“希望。”

“以圣父圣子圣灵之名，”神父面向拉拉那夫妇，说道，“你们将给这孩子取什么名字？”

“阿莫拉，”中尉平静地说道，“阿莫拉·乔丹·拉拉那。”

乔丹愣住了。这个小女孩，她的名字是阿莫拉·乔丹·拉拉那，难道这还不够明显吗？他怯怯地看了一眼艾米莉，她的脸上没有出现丝毫惊异，显然她是知道的，拉拉那中尉肯定有和她商量过。他又怯怯地看了一眼座下的瑞贝卡，她的脸上挂着礼节性微笑，显然她什么也不知道，她怎么可能知道。乔丹最后怯怯地看了一眼中尉，他的脸上什么表情也没有。有那么一瞬间，乔丹不知道自己身在何处，似乎是在伯恩茅斯的圣彼得教堂，但似乎又不是。他飘洋过海回到了海峡对岸的诺曼底，回到了奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵的乡间别墅，回到了许多年以前的那个春日。乔丹站在后院，树上开着白花，花瓣徐徐落下，美极了。“乔丹。”他听到有人在他身后用着他喜欢的口音叫着他的名字。乔丹回过头，他看见拉拉那中尉，此时中尉已经换下了一身戎装，穿着常服，他没有戴着墨镜，没有拄着手杖。“这个姿势我已经摆了半天了，你快一点啊。”拉拉那中尉说道。这是在画画吗？乔丹心中疑惑。但是他手中没有拿着画笔，而是一台相机。于是乔丹端起相机，闭上左眼，取景框方寸之间只剩下拉拉那中尉一人。他按下快门键。咔嚓。镁光灯刺眼的白光闪过，白色的花瓣、乡村别墅，还有拉拉那中尉，都消失了。乔丹回到了教堂，回到了现实。

洗礼结束后，拉拉那中尉邀请了乔丹和瑞贝卡去他家里共进晚餐，其中一道菜是红酒煨苹果佐蜂蜜柠檬酱。乔丹没什么食欲，那道菜他只吃了两三口。晚餐过后，瑞贝卡留在了拉拉那中尉家里，而亨德森悄悄地离开了。他在中尉家附近找到了一间小酒馆，人不多，除了酒保和乔丹，就只有两名下棋的老人。

“将杀！”

他要了两指宽的龙舌兰酒，一饮而尽，酒液烧灼着他的食道，但是乔丹反而觉得痛苦少了一些。“还要吗？”酒保轻声问道。乔丹点了点头。

“伯恩茅斯把你怎么了吗？”他又在杯子里倒了两指宽的龙舌兰。

乔丹朝着海峡的方向望过去，天空红得像在燃烧，他闻到了硝烟的气味。“没什么。”乔丹说道。

“听你的口音，是从北方来的？”

“桑德兰人。”乔丹再次将杯中的龙舌兰酒一饮而尽。

门铃突然叮当作响。

“先生，欢迎光临，”酒保朝着乔丹身后大喊道，“有什么能帮您的吗？”

一个乔丹熟悉的声音说：“我想问一下，你有没有见过一个人，差不多有六尺高，棕发，北方口音。”

乔丹回过头，看见拉拉那中尉站在酒馆门口。

酒保瞅了乔丹一眼，耸了耸肩，说道：“先生，我不知道您说的这个人是谁。”

趁现在离开，乔丹在心中自言自语，但是他走到了中尉身边，说：“我在这儿，中尉。”

他并没有喝多少，但是乔丹觉得自己身上每一个毛孔都散发着酒臭味。“想要去沙滩上散散步吗？”他说道。

乔丹搀扶着拉拉那中尉沿着海岸线前行。中尉说，穿过一片树林就能看到一块巨岩，站在那块巨岩上能望见海峡对岸的诺曼底。乔丹告诉中尉，他以前在寄给乔丹的信里面提到过。

“你还记得那些信？”

“每一封我都记得。”

乔丹回过头，沙滩似乎延伸到了天际，他觉得自己迷路了，觉得两人迷失在了伯恩茅斯的沙滩上，已经再也无法回去了。但是这样也好，乔丹搀着拉拉那中尉，就这样一直走下去也好。他想到多年前读但丁的《神曲》，乔丹读完了《地狱》，然后在读到《炼狱》维吉尔离去而但丁饮下忘川河水的时候，他哭了。

“我带着相机，”中尉说，“那儿很美，也许你可以给我拍几张照片。”

拉拉那中尉笑了，乔丹也笑了。

两人穿过树林，乔丹看到了那块朝着大海方向突出的巨岩。那块巨岩似乎深深嵌入了大地，即便是大力神海格力斯也无法将它搬动。拉拉那中尉扔下了手杖，摸索着岩石表面，颤颤巍巍地往上攀爬。他熟悉这块石头，他的手指能感知到石头上每一条纹路的走向，他能触摸到石头的肌理。拉拉那中尉突然觉得自己看得见了，仿佛时间回拨了二十年，回到了他十四岁那年。乔丹站在巨石脚下，他知道这很危险但是没有阻止，因为中尉攀登着巨岩，那是乔丹看过的最美的图景。他举起相机，却又放下，小小的胶片怎么可以记录下此刻——他想要记录的不只是光影，乔丹希望将此刻他听到的所有声音、他闻到的所有气息、他感受到的所有触感都铭刻在脑海里。于是乔丹闭上双眼。黑暗——那是中尉的“眼中所见”吗？于是乔丹睁开双眼，中尉已经站在了巨石之巅，他招呼着乔丹，但是海风掩盖了中尉的声音，乔丹什么也没听清。乔丹知道拉拉那中尉是在叫他过去。

“乔丹，你觉得这里怎样？”中尉微笑着说道。

“很不一样，非常壮观。”

“给我说说看，你看到了什么。”

“我看见了一望无际的洋面，海面上波光粼粼，碎金点点，几艘黑点似的帆船朝着夕阳驶去。我还看见了海鸥在我们头顶的天空盘旋。这里一个人也没有，除了我们俩。”乔丹回答。

“你有没有看见海峡对岸的诺曼底？”

“没有，”乔丹想说，“我没有看见。”大海一直延伸到了天际，乔丹并没有看见海峡对岸的陆地，但是他决定撒一个谎：“我看见了，就在英吉利海峡对面，一线陆地，诺曼底。”

“能帮我拍下来吗，乔丹？”

“为什么？”

“我不知道，乔丹，也许将来某天，我的视力恢复之后，我还能看一看此刻诺曼底是什么样子。关于诺曼底，乔丹，你还记得多少？”

乔丹举起了相机，闭紧左眼，右眼透过取景窗观察着拉拉那中尉。“除了战争，不记得多少事情了。”

“除了战争，你还拍下了哪些别的事物？”

他按下了快门键。咔嚓。“只有战争。”

“战争值得被拍下来吗？”

乔丹换了个角度，现在他站在拉拉那中尉身后。“值得。”

咔嚓。

“你爱我吗？”拉拉那中尉转过身，那一瞬间，乔丹觉得中尉又能看见了，但是中尉仅仅望着虚无。

“我爱你。”乔丹回答。

“并非出自同情。”

“并非出自同情。”乔丹低下头，接着说道：“好吧，我承认，有那么一点。”他听到了拉拉那中尉爽朗的笑声。然后他抬起头，中尉就站在他跟前。拉拉那中尉摸索着捧起乔丹的脸颊，他的触抚温柔细腻。就在那一刻，乔丹知道自己想要些什么，知道中尉相要些什么。他知道即将发生的事。但是他也知道自己和中尉都各自拥有些什么——那些东西他们难以割舍。

乔丹·亨德森和拉拉那中尉，他们接吻了。

一个如蜻蜓点水般的吻。

但是对于两人而言，已经足够了。

他们再也没有接吻过，直到乔丹去世。

“谢谢你。”乔丹听见中尉轻声说道。

*

晚餐的时候，多米妮克一直尝试着把话题引向露西，但是奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵总是无关痛痒地应付两句，便询问起马蒂厄·德比希的事情。“所以你是做什么的？”奥利维尔似乎很感兴趣。

马蒂厄用手帕擦去了嘴角的蜂蜜柠檬酱汁。“我给弗勒坦当地的一家剧院写戏文，有时候也会发表一些诗歌小说。”他说道。

“我以为奥斯卡·王尔德已经是作家里面百里挑一的类型了。”奥利维尔惊叹道。这句话让马蒂厄微微有些脸红，无论男爵原意是夸赞还是嘲讽。

“没错，没错，”多米妮克突然插话，“我们家的马蒂是个很有天分的剧作家，他的一出话剧甚至在巴黎歌剧院公演过。”

“真的吗？”奥利维尔问道。

“也不算公演，只是其中的一幕而已，暖场用的。”

“哦，马蒂，你大可不必这么谦虚的。”多米妮克的声音尖刻刺耳，马蒂厄讨厌他母亲的声音，更讨厌这个态度，在这个饭桌上，他俨然成了一件待价而沽的商品，而卖家正口若悬河，夸夸其谈。

“我没有在谦虚，母亲，这是事实。”马蒂厄压住了心中想要扼死自己母亲的冲动，语气平静地反驳道。多米妮克铁青着脸，没有接话。

“无论谦虚与否，都已经很不错了，并不是所有人的话剧都能在巴黎歌剧院上演的，”奥利维尔打着圆场，“那一幕讲了个怎样的故事？”

马蒂厄告诉自己，男爵的问话并非出于他的兴趣或者好奇心，而是因为礼貌，奥利维尔不希望尴尬的沉默登上台面。但是这种礼貌并非人人拥有，或者说人人都愿意表达的。很早之前马蒂厄告诉母亲，他的一出戏文将在巴黎歌剧院作为暖场表演，最终却收到了多米妮克的讥讽——不入流的玩意罢了。

“那是一出关于战争和爱情的故事。”

“我想奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵听这些东西也已经听烦腻了，马蒂。”多米妮克冷冷地说道。

“正相反，我还是挺感兴趣的，如果不介意，马蒂厄，晚餐后，你可以在书房给我讲讲这个故事，不过现在，夫人看起来有话想说。”奥利维尔的微笑平抚了马蒂厄心中的怒气，他默默地听着母亲说起他们家族的陈年俗事，最后话题再次落到了露西身上。

“露西的确是一位可爱的女孩，德比希夫人，不过关于这件事，今日就说到这吧。”奥利维尔从餐桌上起身，其他人也跟着站了起来。“天色已经很晚了，诸位要是不介意，今晚请留宿敝舍，我会安排仆人给大家收拾好房间。很抱歉，我先失陪了。”说罢，奥利维尔离开了餐厅，留下了马蒂厄一行人面面相觑。

夜里，马蒂厄躺在床上翻来覆去，他睡不着，奥利维尔·吉鲁的身影在他的脑海中挥之不去，俊美的吉鲁，健壮的吉鲁，他的微笑好似一幅文艺复兴的油画，他像个天神一样，周身散发着光芒。马蒂厄蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，披上一件大衣，然后打开了房门，探出脑袋。走廊上伸手不见五指，走廊尽头，书房的门缝漏出了一丝微光。透过门缝，马蒂厄看到了奥利维尔·吉鲁，他在读书。不知是哪一位雕塑家雕刻出了如此一尊巧夺天工的艺术品。壁炉的火焰熊熊燃烧，映红了奥利维尔的侧脸。书房里的时间仿佛凝固了，但是那份宁静脆弱不堪，似乎只要稍有风吹草动，水晶球里的世界便会支离破碎。敲门，固然对于马蒂厄而言需要极大的勇气；然而转身离开，也同样如此。

马蒂厄心中一阵剧痛。

“快进来吧，”他听见书房内奥利维尔喊道，“我都等你好久了。”

他轻轻地推开门。“你知道我在门外吗？”马蒂厄问道。

“我又不瞎。”奥利维尔合上书。“你可是让我好等啊，快过来烤烤火，别着凉了。”他说。

马蒂厄坐在了壁炉旁。“我以为你在餐桌上只是客套客套而已。”

“你经常被这样客套吗？”

马蒂厄点点头。“差不多吧。”

“但是我并没有客套，我在这里等了好久，要是你今晚都没有过来的话，我差不多就得冻死在书房里了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“只是我现在并不是很想听故事。”奥利维尔从壁橱里取出两个高脚杯和一瓶葡萄酒。“奥比昂酒庄产的。”他晃了晃手中的瓶子。奥利维尔给两人各斟上半杯。“请！”他说。

马蒂厄接过酒杯，抿了一小口。葡萄的甘冽、夏日的浓郁芬芳在他的舌尖氤氲开来。

“你为什么会来这里？”

“我母亲想把我妹妹嫁给一个富豪或者贵族，而你是个完美的选项，而且她也想把我介绍给你那个今天没有出现的表妹。”

“我听过这个故事，多米妮克在餐桌上喋喋不休，”奥利维尔将葡萄酒一饮而尽，“我不会同意，只是我也不希望把事情弄得那么尴尬。”

“您不同意，是不是因为从来不会缺少上门的女人，就像我母亲和露西那样。我听说您最大的一位私生子都有七岁了。”马蒂厄揶揄道。

“人言可畏啊。”奥利维尔放下了酒杯，他往壁炉里添了两块木柴，木头遇上火焰，噼啪作响。“马蒂，你在我家看见过一位女佣吗？”

马蒂厄摇了摇头。

“我甚至都不知道那些谣言是怎么传开的，不过确实有个女人带着一个小孩前来找我认亲，我花了点小钱将他们打发走了。只是，马蒂，我想要告诉你一件事……”奥利维尔凑到马蒂厄跟前，他贴着马蒂厄的耳朵说道：“我从来都不喜欢女人的陪伴，你懂的，那种陪伴，我喜欢男人，马蒂，像你这样的男人。我也从来没有碰过任何一个女人，从来没有。你母亲把一张家族合照寄给了我，我看到照片上的你，然后编了一个谎言，说我有一个远房表妹，正当妙龄。马蒂，我想见的人其实是你。所以，请你告诉我，我捡到一个法兰西王尔德的几率有多大？”

“真是一段勇敢的陈述。”马蒂厄脱下了外衣，那是他穿的唯一一件衣服，外衣下面是一具赤裸的肉体。“几率是百分之百，我现在回答你。”

*

关于那栋乡村别墅，乔丹能谷歌到的信息就只有“原为吉鲁家族所有，家族于二战期间绝嗣后，由家族最后一位成员——奥利维尔·吉鲁男爵的同性情人弗勒坦的马蒂厄·德比希赠与联军，现辟为诺曼底战役纪念馆”。曾经奥利维尔和马蒂厄在一起的时候，他们是一对恋人，至少网络上如是说。但爷爷和中尉，他们是什么。乔丹百思不得其解。这个问题真的有那么重要吗？有那么困扰吗？乔丹看了看亚当，又看了看照片里的拉拉那中尉，他们两人真的是很像啊。乔丹和老乔丹也很相像。也许这就是隔代遗传吧。乔丹想到那位盲人模特，不知道他现在是在自己家里，还是在某间酒吧，或是躺在别人怀里。乔丹又想到了他的摄影助理特伦特，他爱着安迪，只要是个明眼人都看得出来，不知道特伦特有没有向他表白过。他看着亚当·大卫·拉拉那，觉得跟着他来一趟伯恩茅斯，是他一生中做过的最棒的决定之一。

汽车经过一块路牌，上面隐隐约约写着“欢迎来到伯恩茅斯”。十几分钟后，亚当把车停在屋外，屋里面还亮着灯，他说一般这个点爷爷还没睡觉。拉拉那中尉坐在摇椅上，电视里播放着德里克·贾曼的电影《塞巴斯蒂安》，此时正好放到了莱昂纳多·崔威里奥饰演的塞巴斯蒂安被一箭穿心。

“爷爷，”亚当轻声唤道，“乔丹他来了。”

“乔丹？”拉拉那中尉气若游丝。

“中尉。”乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森回应道。

他停止了呼吸。

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始只是当作某篇沙漏文的一个章节来写。故事梗概是：  
> 亨德森是一位风光摄影师，以前他也拍人像，但自从他的伴侣在一场事故中丧生后，就再也没拍过人像了。乔丹在一次旅行途中遇到了TAA和罗伯逊，他们让亨德森想到了以前亚当还活着的时候两人的时光。于是亨德森拍下了那对青年情侣的照片。而照片中出现了一个红衣男子——萨拉赫。  
> 本来只想写几千字算了，但是写着写着就完全脱离了我最初的想法，故事已经完完全全变了个模样。然后我想到了以前看过的一部迷你剧《橘衫男子》，两代人的故事。于是这个哼花的故事被我独立了出来。  
> 这篇《他们从战争中诞生》包含了我的一些有关于同妻的一些想法，故事里多少包含了《谁先爱上他的》这部台湾电影的影子。在写到老乔丹和拉拉那中尉的时候，我不希望有过多的对两人之间的感情的描写，他们俩如那个年代的绝大部人一样娶妻生子，也有一个相对稳定幸福的家庭。等到两人意识到自己对对方可能存在爱意的时候，一切都晚了。所以是谁先爱上谁的？他们的孙辈却可以自由地做自己，尽管我给乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森，还有亚当·大卫·拉拉那安排了一个不那么美好的开头。至于马蒂厄·德比希和奥利维尔·吉鲁，其实最开始德比希的角色本来安排给了艾登·阿扎尔的，但是一张GIF图让我彻底倒向了这对冷门到了极点的CP。很抱歉，阿扎尔。  
> 我发现我对哼花有些过于偏心了。


End file.
